


Fall Morning

by zenelly



Series: Natsume Yuujinchou Week 2016 [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Natsume Yuujinchou Week! Day 5, Seasons!

  Takashi wakes to the scent of fallen leaves and a cool breeze rushing through his room, and he burrows deeper under his futon covers, all the way up to his nose, observing the world from his warm cocoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lordy i really don't have much to say. I'm pretty sure i'm getting sick, so i'm sorry for this being as short as it is. ;;;

Takashi wakes to the scent of fallen leaves and a cool breeze rushing through his room, and he burrows deeper under his futon covers, all the way up to his nose, observing the world from his warm cocoon.

“Sensei,” he says, voice muffled, “close the window. You’re letting the chill in.”

“Natsume, Natsume! Fall is here, and you want to spend it in bed?”

“I do when it’s this cold,” Takashi mutters. He shifts, trying to not lose his warm spot and to see Nyanko-sensei at the same time. It’s an utter failure. Takashi lets out a whine, pulls his feet in towards himself. 

There’s an irritated huff, a typical dismissive sound from Nyanko-sensei, before Takashi hears more than feels a pop, an expansion of presence, and the warm smell of Madara’s true form fills the room. Takashi’s hair is ruffled by a breath, and Madara grumbles. “Go back to sleep them, just stop complaining.”

“We’ll go out later, I promise. But it’s still morning,” he says. Takashi reaches up and immediately feels soft fur around his hands. He smiles at Madara’s pleased rumble, closes his eyes. Takashi falls back asleep, surrounded by the scent of fall and the warmth of Madara’s fur and the knowledge that he is safe. 


End file.
